I Really Love You!
by SoraShieru
Summary: Ciel menyangka kalau Sebastian sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Jadi, dia pergi dari rumah itu.  Warning: OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, abal, menjijikkan, bikin mual, Judul nggak sesuai dgn cerita, DLL...


**Horeee! Ceritanya puendheeek! (gila)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji - Yana Toboso.**

**Rated: T.**

**Pairing: SebaCiel.**

**Summary: Ciel menyangka kalau Sebastian sudah tidak mencintainya lagi. Jadi, dia pergi dari rumah itu.**

**Warning: OOC, AU, aneh, gaje, typo, abal, menjijikkan, bikin mual, Judul nggak sesuai dgn cerita, DLL...**

** Let's go to the story!**

"Ayolah miss Ciel. Aku ingin kau jalan - jalan sebentar di kota..." Kata Sebastian Michaelis, tunangan dari Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel mulai kesal dengan kata - kata Sebastian dan dia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Oke oke! Aku akan keluar dan hentikan memanggil namaku dengan sebutan miss! Aku ini laki - lak tau!" Ciel menutup pintunya dengan cara dibanting. Melihat itu, Sebastian hanya mendesah ringan.

Ciel berjalan sambil marah - marah. Membuat orang di sekitarnya memperhatikannya, "Hu'uh! Memangnya salah kalau aku duduk di situ? Dasar Sebastian sialan!" Serutu Ciel. Tanpa disengaja, Ciel memasuki kebun rumahnya Elizabeth Middleford atau yang bisa disbut dengan Lizzie.

"Ciiieeelll!" Lizzie berlali ke arah Ciel dan memeluknya erat - erat. Ciel tentu saja kaget dengan kedatangan Lizzie yang tiba - tiba itu, "Li... Lizzie? Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanya Ciel.

"Looooh... Kan harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu... Ngapain kamu ada di kebun Middleford?" Muka Ciel memerah karena malu, "Maaf Lizzie... Aku tidak sadar..." Ciel membugkuk di depan Lizzie kemudian dia pergi dari situ, mau pulang.

Di rumah, dia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa. Saat itu dia mendengar kalau ada suatu suara. Itu berasal dari ruang tamunya, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan memberitahunya!" Kata Sebastian ke orang yang ada di depannya, Lau.

"Tapi berbohong tidak baik loh... " Kata Lau dengan tenang. Ciel mulai penasaran siapa yang dimaksud oleh Lau. Tapi dia menahan diri untuk tidak membuka pintunya, takut mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Lebih baik aku bohong daripada bikin Ciel sakit hati!" Ciel terkejut. Dia mulai berpikir yang macam - macam, 'Ma... Maksudnya... Sebastian apa? Apa mungkin yang dimaksud Sebastian kalau dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi dan dia terpaksa berbohong mengenai perasaannya padaku? Kalau memang iya... Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!' Gumam Ciel. Dia lari dari rumah iti. Dia tidak peduli kemana kakinya akan membawanya. Yang penting adalah... Menjauh dari Sebastian.

"Sebastian, perasaan tadi aku mendengar pintu terbuka deh... siapa tahu itu Ciel?" Sebastian langsung mengeceknya. Ciel sudah tidak ada lagi di situ. Tapi, Sebastian mengira kalau Ciel belum pulang, "Nggak ada ah... Mungkin kamu salah dengar..." Sebastian menutup pintu itu lalu mendekati sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku salah sebastian. Lagian aku juga liat kalau tadi Ciel mengintip..." Lau kemudian mengambil tas dan pulang, "Apa mungkin dia keluar? Lebih baik aku mencarinya" Sebastian langsung mengambil jaketnya lalu pergi mencari Ciel.

"Hah... Hah... Hah..." Ciel terduduk di suatu tempat. Ternyata dia lari sampai ke danau, "Aku tidak menyangka bisa lari sejauh ini..." Dia melihat sekelilingnya, tempat itu sangat indah. Kupu - kupu beterbangan, bunga - bunga bermekaran, dan burung - burung berkicau. Suasana saat itu sangat tidak mirip dengan suasana dirinya sekarang, "Kenapa aku jadi begini?" Ciel meneteskan air matanya. Tiba - tiba, ada seseorang di belakang Ciel. Ciel langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan dia melihat Sebastian berdiri di depannya.

" Ciel? Ternyata kamu di sini?" Sebastian bermaksud untuk memegang bahu Ciel tapi Ciel menghentikannya. Sebastian bingung dengan perlakuan Ciel yang seperti itu ditambah dia melihat Ciel menangis, "Ciel? Kamu... Menangis?" Tanya Sebastian.

Ciel melihat Sebastian sebentar lalu dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Sebastian, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Tanya Ciel balik

"Kenapa kamu tanya hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu? Sudah tentu aku cinta kamu kan?" Kemudian Sebastian mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Tapi, Saat dia hendak mengeluarkannya Ciel sudah bicara duluan, "Kumohon Sebastian, jujurlah. Kalau kau berbohong terus malah membuat hidupmu dipenuhi oleh kebohongan" Kata Ciel.

"Maksudmu apa sih Ciel?" Ciel menatap mata Sebastian lekat - lekat, "Jangan pura - pura tidak tau! Aku mendengar kau ngomong 'Lebih baik aku bohong daripada bikin Ciel sakit hati!' " Kelihatan dari ujung bibirnya kalau Sebastian sedang menahan tawanya.

"U... Ukh... Ha... Hahahahaha!" Akhirnya Sebastian melepaskan tawanya. Ciel kelihatan bingung dan itu membuat tawa Sebastian makin besar, "HAHAHAHA! Ciel... Ciel... Kata - kata itu bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku berbohong karena takut kau sakit hati kalau aku pergi ke luar negeri bersama Emily, rekan kerjaku. Kami ada urusan penting di luar negeri!" Sebastian tidak sengaja malah memberitahu rahasianya dan dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Hah... Cuma karena itu kamu berbohong denganku? Kalau keluar negeri karena urusan pekerjaan sih... Nggak apa - apa... Lagian aku nggak bakalan sakit hatti kok... Dia kan hanya rekan kerjamu..." Kata Ciel. Kemudian Sebastian mengambil sebuah kotak dari kantongnya dan menyodorkannya ke Ciel. Sebastian membuka kotak itu dan isinya adalah... Cincin, "Ciel, sepulangku dari luar negeri, bersediakah kau menikah denganku?" Kata Sebastian sambil mencium punggung tangan Ciel. Ciel kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Ci.. Ciel? Kok kamu nangis?" Tanya Sebastian. Ciel menghapuskan air matanya kemudian berbicara kepada Sebastian, "Karena aku sangat senang. Dan... tawaranmu itu kuterima" Ciel memeluk Sebastian dan Sebastian balas memeluk Ciel. Sebastian juga mencium bibir Ciel dengan lembut. Ciuman yang saat itu sedang mereka lakukan bukanlah dari nafsu melainkan cinta.

~ The End ~

**Hurray! Cerita gajenya selesai juga!  
Author capek nih bikinnya... Karena itu  
R. E. V. I. E. W.  
Ya?**


End file.
